


当小巍想要一个孩子以后（九）

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou





	当小巍想要一个孩子以后（九）

九  
赵云澜玩味地看着趴在自己腿上，还保持着小孩子模样在那里发呆的沈巍。  
我们小巍小时候还真的是很可爱啊，他想什么那么出神？他还没发现我已经看穿他了？是不是这几年对他太好，对他已经没有威慑力了，被我这样抓着还能天马行空？  
赵云澜皱着眉头很不满意，试图引起注意。他把手里的戒尺变回藤条，轻轻在小巍背后点了点：“怎么了，我们沈教授还不准备变回来吗？我可不想虐待儿童，而且你确定这细皮嫩肉的身体能经得住？”

沈巍吃惊地扭过头看他：“云澜……你什么时候发现的？”  
“之前还不确定，刚才才确定了，就看看你到底要干什么。”说到这儿赵云澜忍不住伸手去捏他的小鼻子：“谁知道你干不出好事。快点变回来！”  
眼前一阵黑雾散去，沈巍终于变回了大人的模样，小衣服小裤子被崩落在地上，他没有准备衣服只好变回了原形，穿着一身黑色的袍子，头发长长的散落在身后，一双红红的眼睛透过发丝看向赵云澜。

赵云澜瞬间心里有点软化，最受不了沈巍这样楚楚可怜地望着他。平日里沈教授都是笔挺的西装三件套，在外面的时候戴着眼镜遮住好看的眼睛，赵处长是很支持的，可他在家里也总是戴着眼镜，凭空就多了一层距离感。更别说这漂亮的头发……沈巍嫌长头发太女气，还不好打理，平日里怎么都不肯变出来，除了被赵云澜弄急了才不小心逼出来一会儿，而这样的机会在一年里也是一只手就数完了。

现在难得美人在怀，又是怕他生气，整个人都好像因为紧张而透着一股温润的气息。  
赵云澜慢条斯理欣赏着眼前的美景：“你搞这么一出到底是想干什么？”  
沈巍心里憋屈，一个是觉得自己被耍了，而另一方面……赵云澜根本不确定这个小孩是不是自己，就拿出了那根藤条，明明是属于他们之间的东西，沈巍想着，看来只有自己在珍视着这段关系，赵云澜根本就不在乎。

想到这里他更觉得自己不值，虽然被抓着心里害怕，但他实在觉得委屈，眼泪忍不住涌上来，心也默默揪着，但嘴上却不肯说一句软话：“我做什么都要和你汇报吗？你要是觉得我不对就打好了，反正你之前也总是这样。”  
赵云澜听出他不高兴在和自己赌气，却也没搞懂怎么就触了他的逆鳞，哪次打他是无缘无故了？教了多少次有事别自己一个人憋在心里，今天又是自说自话钻进了死胡同不吭声，赵云澜越想越气：“好啊！既然你觉得我不讲道理，还自己来讨，那就依着你，但怎么打就得听我的了。”

“起来！去沙发扶手上趴着。”藤条太长，离得太近不好用力，赵云澜今天可没打算放水。  
沈巍站起来走到扶手前，下定决心似的趴了上去，皮沙发的扶手高度够用又很柔软，趴在上面不会觉得被顶着难受，扶手弧度自然地把他的臀部顶到了最高处，身子软软地伏在沙发座上，沈巍紧张地把脸埋在手臂里。只要是拿出了这根藤条就不会有轻松的收尾，这种痛感无论多久他都忘不了。  
赵云澜站在他身后，用藤条的一头轻轻在他屁股上点点：“第一，故意瞒着我，五下。第二，和着外人来气我，五下。”  
“老楚又不算外人……”沈巍小声嘀咕。  
“他和我比谁算外人？？”气得赵云澜踢了一脚沙发，小巍不敢作声：不要和手拿武器的人杠。  
“第三，又自说自话钻牛角尖，说了多少遍心里有事不许憋着，你对我还有什么秘密了？“沈巍偷偷撇嘴，但还是被刻意观察的赵云澜逮个正着：”别说我冤枉你啊，你心里别扭是什么样子我可比你清楚。这条罚你三十下，挨完这四十下再把你心里那些弯弯绕绕告诉我。”

沈巍默默咬着嘴唇，虽然害怕得微微颤抖，但他心里其实是期待着这个惩罚的。适当的疼痛能让他能更好的思考，而赵云澜的惩罚从来都不是泄愤，像是一种引导和宽慰，他会帮着他慢慢释放自己，打开心里的结。  
而对于今天来说，又多包含了一层承诺：只有沈巍才能拥有，只对沈巍教导。  
打过了，就是原谅了。


End file.
